2014-02-25 - Night at the Library
The weather outside is what some might describe as rather dire. Grey clouds marr the skies in ever encroaching waves, blustering winds kick up plastic bags, leaves and tears at the coats of those walking through New York. In portions of the city, rain comes down in sideways sheets, drenching anyone daring to travel this day. Any spot that isn't a grey blue seems to shine with a contrasting pale light and the gloom pervades all. The gloom also pervades through the windows of the dusty portion of New York's largest branch of their libraries. As per her appointment, Angela is here with a pile of books on a fine oak table. She is fully equipped with linen gloves so as not to damage the books with the oils so prevalent on skin. Despite the utter, apocalyptic gloom outside, this women smiles happily at the old four old texts she has open before her, possibly reading them all at the same time. The invitation to talk to the woman had peeked his interest, So both Cyber and John are out and about heading to the New york library. Cyberdragon was on guard and the pair of them are moving cautiously through the outside windows until he spots the person he had encountered. Still not wanting to damage anything inside, Cyberdragon moves off to the side a room that looks like it has nothing important inside as he uses the Shapeshifting powers of the suit to slither in and around the window locating the Alarms so he can bypass them. Being a Library it's nothing too impressive, as he manages to open up the window so he can slide inside. Thankfully nothing gets caught. Still it's enough to send a cold blast of air under the door frames in most rooms when he closes it carefully. It's at this point Cyberdragon moves carefully to relocate the room he say the archeologist in. The door opens softly Cyber attempting to avoid making any noise to allow his arrival to be unheard. Providing his entry is undetected he will actually climb up the wall, how? same wall a gecko climbs up the wall with tiny extensions that go into the micro imperfections allowing him to hoist himself up. before his tail moves to close the door sharply yanking it up. Resting well above the door, Cyber might look like a certain wall crawler on the high wall. "Wonderful night for curling up with a hot glass of tea, and a good horror novel, don't you think?" he asks from his perch, "Much less four." Even the brief opening of the window is enough to send a chill even to the adjacent room that Angela sat in. She shivers, pulling her jacket closer to herself as her eyes dart between two points so her peripheral can absorb all of the text in front of her. The Dragon's entrance is not noticed until he begins speaking, something that makes the woman start. She doesn't look up from her books though, instead placing an index finger on two of the books to secure her place before she looks up. Her smile flashes for a moment, her glancing down at her books for a moment before she responds. "I do intend to stay here until the weather calms a bit. And yes, History can be quite horrifying if you read the right parts. Today's readings are on The Crusades..." Blue eyes return to the books, as if searching for something, "Mentions of my family seem quite sparse. Too bad considering we helped to take Acre that last time." Removing her fingers, Angela takes a breath and rests in her chair. A wry smirk comes across her features, "You can come down from there, no need for dramatics in a library. I'm sure you could've just walked in through the front door." It's a small, breathy laugh that she sounds off after that. As Cyberdragon smirks he will move so he can drop to the floor and remains cautious. "Well remember, I had someone gathering information on me, and after a while I was attacked by someone wearing a suit of power armor. After I extracted him from his tincan, an explosive charge in his head prevented me from asking him who sent him. So... disgression, caution, and a little bit of paranoia will save my life." He says slowly approaching her. The dragon comes over and then thinks, "Crusades, nasty bit of history. Once the suit remembers well. Such nasty business, killing in the name of a god. the Islamic would send dead back nailed to crosses, and the Christians would send heads back, if I recall. Or some other way to insult them. A few even poured pigs blood over their enemies...." Though the woman listens, her reply seems to be a few responses ahead in their conversation, "Yet you're still cautious when dealing with me." Angela picks up the corner of a page and gently moves it to the left, "I should tell you, I have no powers and little interest in Politics, other than for history's sake. I'm watched frequently but, there is a single word that saves my life on most days..." The woman smiles a bit, peeking over her book to look at the Dragon, "Leverage. No one's going to kill someone of my stature." She sniffs once or twice to clear her sinus', "Now then, about the Crusades. They were an excellent force forward for Humankind at the time, war is such a great motivator for things like weaponry and medicine and of course..." She wheels her hand a bit, "Religious bigotry and all that." It might then be noticed, as the Dragon gets closer, that each book is in a different language; Latin, Spanish, French and an older version of Arabic. "An ounce of caution can remove a pound of pain." he says and looks down at the books and the Languages. "Yes one of the great curses of technological growth, necessity is the mother of all invention." Coming up he carefully turns one of the books slightly to get a better look at reading it and says, "An yes the Knights Templar. To this day no one knows what happens to all their riches." Cyber says. "So what lead you to decide you needed to track me down? I had not been seen for at least 500 years" He asks honestly The lady nods as the Dragon speaks, smiling slightly, "Idioms. Perhaps I just took a different path since I have..." she shrugs seeming okay with the admission, "No ability to protect myself against powered foes." Angela turns the book a few pages down to reveal a colored illustration of a goblet of some kind, gilded and strewn with jewels, "Many of their riches gone, except for The Chalice. Well it was really a man but, you see the Catholics were at war with the Cathar, fellow Christians, because they..." She then feels a long rant coming on and instead halts herself. She holds up a single, gloved finger and stands from her seat suddenly as if seemingly having forgotten something. Angela marches over to one of the many aisles of books, tapping her index and thumb together with a rhythmic passion. "Gee, Gee, Gee..." she says walking through the books. "Gold!" Angela exclaims, soon walking back with a book. The red tome is laid over her other books, she holds the book up on its spine and opens it carefully - right to her intended page. A poor illustration shows a Golden Boulder to which Angela points, "I found this skimming one day and wanted to look into it more, a few dozen books later I ran into you on the street that night." The woman then snaps the book shut and returns it before re-taking her seat. "You're not just an inanimate object so I have no claim to you like I might otherwise for having discovered a magical relic...And well..." blue eyes look up to the massive frame of the Dragon, "You're alive-ish?" She says, asks, lastly. "If you are asking if I have free will of my host, Yes. My host and I must work and co-operate together to properly function. There have been times I have been considered a thing, a construct. Much to their annoyance when I simply left them. One man even murdered his own father to obtain me. I had been in his family for three generations, His father had days to live, he helped him along with poison. I took some sadistic pleasure in protecting him to the extreme. Others I had abandoned to wait until they die." "You are speaking to the armor it's self, But, I'm not magical. I'm alien technology. I have had up to I estimate over five thousand active years on this planet." Colibri nods as the Dragon speaks, despite still gazing down at her books, "How dependent on a Host are you then, if you could simply leave?" She asks, leaning back in her chair with a bit of a yawn. The wind outside can be heard to push on the windows, bending them slightly. "And Alien Tech from what culture?" Angela questions before she stands and begins organizing the extra books she'd grabbed, replacing them on the shelves right where they should sit. Her boots can hardly be heard as she pads across the carpeted floor of the Library. "Without a Host to be joined with. I am dormant. No sight, no hearing, no touch, no smell, nothing. You are not alive, but neither are you at peace. You are just waiting. But yes I am more than able to move around under my own power, without a host wearing me." As the Talk of what Culture Cyber thinks for a moment. "I do not know. I was created for war. but I know little of my creators, He was able to shield his memories from the bonding process. Or they were deleted. I was put through tests, Told I fulflled their desires, but took too long to mature new powers and abilities. I was deactivated to under go further refinement. When next I was activated, It was by a young man in Africa, who was trying to turn me into jewelry. He triggered my activation, and I took on the form of a golden lion armor." He explains. "I do not know the span of time between the time I was deactivated and my reactivation. Since then... I have been traveling from one human host to another." Angela can be seen to quirk a brow as she picks up the last four of her heavy books and returns them to their spots, "Interesting. A sentient war machine who's culture..." She taps her chin, thinking, "Lost him? Otherwise I would think they would've upgraded you to the newest firmware of the following generations. Unless there was something different about you of course...It's always difficult surmising the actions of a foreign culture." She explains. It's then she turns a small gem on her bracelet, one that begins to shimmer a pale blue. "At any rate Dragon I hope you find your peace..." She then pauses, considering his nature, "Or your Great War as it were." "As I have not changed in my abilities, It is more than possible that before the refinements took place, the lab was destroyed, and I was plundered, then lost. And I crashed here on earth." He says almost counter to her comment. "Attempting that with little to no data, is almost impossible." Cyberdragon says. When She activates the gem he pulls back some watching her and what she is doing. "Perhaps we will speak again." "Even more guess work it would seem." She smiles lightly, "Perhaps even further than I would be willing go venture." Angela begins walking as her gem glows, "The only spell I do know, see you soon Dragon." She offers, smiling brightly as she steps past the door. Her bracelet and jewelry clinks audibly until she crosses the threshold of the door. After that, she can no longer be heard. If the Dragon were to peer around the corner, the lithe woman would be gone. Looking around the corner back and forth once she is un able to be heard Cyberdragon growls out. "I hate magic." And then moves off to leave the way he came. The woman holds more Riddles than River Song of Doctor Who. and yet the desire to learn more was undeniably.